


Numa Numa (One-Shot)

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Concerts, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are racing to a concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numa Numa (One-Shot)

Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha  
-  
 "come on where almost there"shouted Mikey   
"were coming"called Raph running up close to Mikey  
"hahahah gonna be fast then this to have front seats"teased Leo passing Mikey and Raph  
"dudes chill it's just a concert"said Donnie feeling a little tired from all the running  
-

  
Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha  
-  
"WOOOHOOO!"shouted Mikey doing a flip over his brother  
"Mikey watch it"said Donatello ducking under his brother falling behind again beside Raph  
"fallen a little short Donnie-boy"said Raph tripping don  
"HEY!"yelped don falling on the ground,rolling the jumping up now he was dead last  
"hahahahahah"laughed Mikey and Raph  
-

  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
 Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
 Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
 Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
 Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
-  
rolling his eye at his brothers attics he threw a smoke bomb at Mikey   
"Leo no fair"whine Mikey as don passed him  
"no one said it was going to be fair baby bro"laughed Leo still in the lead Raph right behind  
"don what time is it"asked Raph jumping over a mail box  
"um 20 more min still starts"replied don speeding up close to Raph as Mikey was last now  
-

  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
 Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
 Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
 Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
 Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
-  
"were here full stealth mode"said Leo as he gave his ticket to the guard and took off inside  
"I'll show you stealth"replied Raph also giving his ticket then waited till his brothers where in front of him,but didn't notice him.  
"yo Mikey my man wanna help scare to blue and purple banded turtles"whispered Raph with a devilish smile.  
"thought you never asked"replied Mikey sneaking into the shadows   
-

  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
-  
"where are they numa numa about to start"said don nudging Leo  
"ya your right let go look"replied Leo pulling Donnie up with him and holding his hand like a 4 year old  
"alright no need to be pushy"said don trying to get Leo to relies his hand  
"don't need you to get lost like last time"scrolled Leo squeezing his hand tighter  
"ok ok I give mercy"begged don trying to pull his hand out of Leo grip as it tighten he hated when Leo and Raph do this to him and Mikey.  
"what was that"teased Leo squeezing his hand a little tired   
"i give want do you want... fine I do extra training just easy Little on the grip"whine Donnie he really hated when his older brothers got him like that.  
"okay deal"replied Leo as he chuckled form Donnie sighing as he loosen his grip  
-

  
Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha  
-  
"1..2.3 NOW!"said Raph as he jumped behind Donnie and Mikey in front of Leo  
"ahhhhh"screamed Leo and Donnie as they fell don clutching their hearts  
"muwhahahaha"laughed Mikey and Raph as they got glare from their brothers  
"not cool Raph"snapped Leo getting of the ground  
"sure it was, now come on its starting"yelled Raph going running and siting on his seat as did his brothers.

brothers sing along:

 

"Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha"started Raph

"Ma-ia-hii  
 Ma-ia-huu  
 Ma-ia-hoo  
 Ma-ia-haha"followed Mikey

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."sang Donnie

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
 Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
 Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
 Mi-amintesc de ochii tai." finished Leo

 

  
  



End file.
